Problem: To visit her grandmother, Melek takes a motorcycle $3.8$ kilometers and a horse $3.32$ kilometers. In total, the journey takes $50.54$ minutes. How many kilometers is Melek's journey in total?
Answer: Distance on motorcycle $+$ distance on horse $=$ total distance. $\begin{matrix} &{1}&&\\ &{3}.&8&0\\ +&{3}.&3&2\\ \hline &{7}.&1&2\\ \end{matrix}$ ${1}+{3}+{3}={7}$ Melek's journey is $7.12$ kilometers long.